


Randka z Hamiltonem

by SweetyBabe



Series: Drugoplanowe przygody z SH [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles), nothing too graphic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyBabe/pseuds/SweetyBabe
Summary: Andrew i Lorenzo idą na Hamilton Musical. Łowca nie ma pojęcia że to randka.





	Randka z Hamiltonem

Andrew był w rozterce. Szedł do poważanego teatru i powinien ubrać się elegancko – w garnitur. Ale żadnego nie miał, z oczywistych powodów. Trzeba było więc wymyśleć coś innego.

Posiłkując się Internetem wybrał niebieską koszulę, jasnoniebieską marynarkę z rękawami trzy-czwarte oraz ciemnoszare spodnie z paskiem. Rękawy koszuli zawinął do rękawów, założył zegarek. Miał nadzieję, że jest wystarczająco elegancko.

Koledzy przyzwyczaili się do nowego wizerunku przez te dwa dni. Żartowali sobie, że chyba kogoś sobie wyrwał, że tak się odpicował i żeby zdradził kto to. Dobrze było pożartować i na chwilę zrelaksować, gdy całe dnie i noce Szlachta wszystkich cisnęła w poszukiwaniach Sowy. Całe szefostwo instytutu było poddenerwowane tym, że to Jace.

Wyszedł jak najbardziej ukradkiem, czyli pod gradem uśmieszków.

 

Nie było jeszcze zbyt późno, więc na time square nadal był spory tłum. Wszystkie reklamy, Coca-coli, Kodaka, McDonalda i inne błyskały na budynkach. Andrew szedł powoli, zrelaksowany rozglądając się po jego ukochanym mieście. Nie przebywał dużo w centrum, choć go uwielbiał. Wszystko było takie ładne, szklane i odpicowane.

Kiedy był blisko Broadway’u zauważył Lorenzo, który intensywnie się mu przyglądał.

\- Hej.

\- Dobry wieczór. Widzę, że dzień z Siobhan się udał.

\- O tak, było super. Dlaczego nie mogła dzisiaj być?

\- Jakieś super ważne spotkanie w jej firmie. – Powiedział Lorenzo poważnie w to wątpiąc.

\- Mhm. Wchodzimy?

\- Oczywiście, mam już bilety.

Razem ruszyli do środka. Wszędzie krążyli eleganccy ludzie, brzmiały toczone rozmowy. Lorenzo prowadził go przez ten tłum. Andrew zauważył, że niektórzy obok których przechodzili przyglądali się czarownikowi. Zastanawiał się czemu.

\- Lorenzo? Idziesz na Hamiltona? – Zdziwił się elegancko ubrany pracownik teatru.

\- Mój przyjaciel go jeszcze nie widział.

\- Ajć, nie może być… - Zażartował mężczyzna. – Jak to możliwe?

\- Żyłem w gliniance w lesie. – Odpowiedział łowca, powodując śmiech.

\- Przykro mi. Dobrej zabawy na randce. – Życzył im.

Andrew zaciął się i po chwili zorientował, że Lorenzo ciągnie go na ich miejsca. Nic nie mówił, więc chłopak też postanowił tego nie komentować. To nie była randka, proszę cię. Był tylko na jednej, ale potrafił rozpoznać randki, prawda? Oby nie skończyła się jak ta ostatnia… Boże co?

Tak się zanurzył w myślach, że obudził go dopiero start aktu pierwszego. Przepadł od pierwszej piosenki. Nie spuszczając wzroku ze sceny, nie zauważył, że Lorenzo jest bardziej zainteresowany jego reakcjami niż tym co się dzieje na scenie.

No co? Łowca był ładniutki, nowy styl bardzo mu pasował. Tak, jak Lorenzo myślał, dzięki niebieskim akcentom, jego oczy zyskiwały koloru. Wydawał się też bardziej pewny siebie. Siobhan w życiu działa cuda.

Występ był absolutnie wspaniały i zachwycony łowca z niechęcią wyszedł gdy się skończył.

\- Dziękuje za zabranie mnie tu. Naprawdę nie wiem jak żyłem nie oglądając Hamiltona.

Mężczyźni zaśmiali się, rozmyślając co zrobić by wieczór się jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Więc, co teraz…

\- Lorenzo Rey! – Usłyszeli donośny kobiecy głos.

Odwrócili się synchronicznie. Zbliżała się do nich Angelica Schuyler, a raczej aktorka, jeszcze w przebraniu.

\- Wiedziałam, że to ty! – Zaśmiała się przytulając go.

\- Przyłapany.

\- Co to za przystojniak? – Zapytała flirciarsko.

\- Andrew, miło mi.

\- Anna. Idziemy zaraz pić do Sammy’ego! Wpadniecie, prawda?

\- Przepra… - Zaczął ale Andrew mu przerwał:

\- Jasne. Nie mamy innych, lepszych planów.

\- Wspaniale! Powiem reszcie, będą szczęśliwi, że znowu cię widzą. – Jeszcze raz uścisnęła czarownika i popędziła z powrotem za kulisy.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy tutaj cię znają? – Zapytał Andrew podejrzliwie.

\- Kilka razy zagrałem w zastępstwie w Hamiltonie.

Łowca pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Dlatego tak dobrze śpiewał te piosenki. Czarownik pokierował ich do baru niedaleko. W środku było pełno ludzi, wszystkie powierzchnie błyszczały. W kilku kątach stały bilardy. W końcu stanęli przed strefą VIP za którą od razu wpuścił ich ochroniarz, kiedy zobaczył Lorenzo.

Podeszli do baru, gdzie stał uśmiechnięty barman.

\- Stary, jak się masz. Lata cię nie widziałem. To co zwykle?

\- Poproszę. Nowa praca mnie absorbuje. Co dla ciebie? – Spytał towarzysza.

\- Piwo z sokiem.

\- Robi się.

Andrew przysłuchiwał się jak Lorenzo nadrabia miesiące rozłąki ze znajomym. W końcu przybyli aktorzy, już w zwyczajnych ubraniach. Łowca usiadł przy stoliku z boku, dając Lorenzo pogadać ze znajomymi. Jednak nie wszyscy cieszyli się, że go widzą.

Jeden mężczyzna przysiadł się do niego. Był bardzo przystojny, miał symetryczne rysy twarzy, gęste brązowe włosy wystylizował żelem, ubranie podkreślało szczupłą sylwetkę.

\- Hej. Nie znamy się. Cole. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Uhm, Andrew.

\- Przyszedłeś z Lorenzo prawda? Jesteś jego kolejnym chłopakiem?

Kolejnym? Underhill nie miał dobrego przeczucia co do tego gościa.

\- Tylko się przyjaźnimy.

\- Chcesz zagrać? – Wskazał na bilard.

\- Jasne. – W końcu trochę mu się nudziło.

Rozstawili bile i zaczęli grę. Obaj byli w tym dobrzy. Po chwili Andrew zrelaksował się i przestał zwracać uwagi na flirciarskie żarciki, udając kompletnie nieświadomego idiotę.

\- Długo się znacie? – Zapytał od tak Cole.

\- Nie, niedługo.

Była jego kolej i wbijał bile jedną po drugiej.

\- Grał kiedyś Aleksandra Hamiltona.

\- Na zastępstwo za kogoś? Mówił mi. – Zbił bile i wyprostował się.

Podniósł brew, patrząc na mężczyznę.

\- A teraz ty go grasz. Jest w tym jakaś historia?

\- Po prostu jestem lepszy.

Andrew zaśmiał się na tą pyszałkowatość. Kolejny któremu odbiła palma bo wpasowuje się w kanon piękna.

\- Andrew, tutaj jesteś. – Gdy rozmawiali podszedł do nich Lorenzo.

Cieszył się, że spotkał swoich starych znajomych, ale wolałby na spokojnie spędzić czas z Łowcą. Było to trudne gdy wszyscy go obtoczyli i zaczęli wypytywać o wszystko. W końcu wyrwał się, ale oczywiście Cole zdołał już Andrew odciągnąć. Pewnie próbuje mu nagadać jakiś idiotyzmów.

\- Kto wygrywa?

\- Nie wiem, nie gramy na zbyt poważnie.

\- Hej, Lorenzo. Jak tam Nigel?

Mężczyzna miał ochotę przewrócić oczami.

\- Raczej ja powinienem się o to pytać ciebie. To twój chłopak.

Andrew automatycznie cofnął się spomiędzy nich.

\- Był. Dopóki się nie wtrąciłeś. Heh, nigdy nie pogodziłeś się że wybrał mnie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi.

\- Pewnie nie znasz tej historii Andrew. Lorenzo i Nigel byli prawie razem, kiedy nas poznał. Nie mógł się pogodzić że wybrał mnie i uciekł. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że ta podstępna żmija zacznie się mścić i nastawiać go przeciwko mnie.

Czarownik prychnął.

\- Nastawiałem go przeciwko tobie? Dla twojej wiadomości, nie musiałem bo sam robiłeś po prostu bezbłędnie.  – Spojrzał na niego litościwie.

\- Nie kłam. Widziałem cię z nim, w dzień kiedy ze mną zerwał.

\- Boże. Pewnie urządziłeś mu wielką awanturę i miał cię dość. Nie moja wina.

Cole ruszył na niego, ale powstrzymało go ramię Andrew. Akcja zaczęła przyciągać uwagę.

\- Co jest? – Zapytała Anna, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Nic, wychodzimy. – Odpowiedział Lorenzo chłodno.

Ruszył przez tłum, Andrew zaraz za nim. Zanim wyszli zatrzymała ich Anna.

\- Przepraszam, myślałam, że nie odwali żadnej akcji przy nas wszystkich…

\- Nic się nie stało.

\- Bardzo to przeżył. Ale zamiast wyciągnąć z tego lekcje obwinia wszystkich wokół.

\- Widzę właśnie. Do zobaczenia.

Ruszyli ulicą, która mimo późnej pory była jasne przez wszystkie reklamy. Ludzie siedzieli na ławkach i w pubach. Przez chwilę szli w ciszy.

\- Przepraszam za to. Zostawiłem cię, a potem musiałeś znosił tego zazdrośnika.

\- Przynajmniej była jakaś akcja. – Zaśmiał się. – Jak naprawdę było z tym Nikiem?

\- Z Nigelem? Fajnie się nam rozmawiało, ale nic głębszego co insynuował Cole. Pasowali do siebie, ale ten facet to furiat. Nie dziwię się że Nigel nie mógł z nim już wytrzymać. Kiedy się z nim ostatnio widziałem, mówiłem żeby poważnie porozmawiali i wygarnął wszystko co mu leży na sercu jak mnie. Nie namawiałem do zerwania ani nic.

\- Tak myślałem.

\- Przepraszam, za beznadziejną randkę. – Powiedział Lorenzo na wydechu, obserwując kątem oka jak zareaguje na to chłopak.

\- Nie była beznadziejna. To najlepsza randka jaką miałem. Miałem jeszcze tylko jedną. – Zażartował Łowca.

\- Co mogło być gorsze?

\- Nie udajesz, że ci niedobrze, by spiknąć się z naszym kelnerem.

Lorenzo parsknął śmiechem i szybko go stłumił.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Cóż, to jest śmieszne.

\- Chcesz coś porobić? Gdzieś pójść, nie tylko w tym kraju? Paryż? Wenecja? Mogę nas tam przenieść raz dwa.

Andrew udał że się zastanawia.

\- Co chcę robić?

Zatrzymał się i przyciągnął go do siebie. Lorenzo nie tracił czasu, tylko pocałował go. Mimo, że pocałunek był delikatny, Andrew zaparło dech. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. W końcu zdobył chłopaka, oswoił się ze swoim wizerunkiem i był całowany tak że aż widział fajerwerki.

A może je słyszał?

\- Znajdzie sobie pokój! – Wrzasnęła gwiżdżąca dziewczyna i poszła w swoją stronę, kręcąc głową.

Spojrzeli sobie z czarownikiem w oczy i zaśmiali.

\- Znajdziemy sobie ten pokój?

\- Jeśli tego chcesz. – Upewnił się czarownik.

\- Hell yeah.

 

 

Gdy tylko przeszli przez portal rzucili się na siebie.

Nie było czasu na delikatne pocałunki. Usta poruszały się w wspólnie, dopasowane jakby dla siebie stworzone. Andrew przechylił głowę i Lorenzo natychmiast uchylił usta. Ich języki spotkały się, pogłębiając pocałunek.

Blondyn złapał za marynarkę mężczyzny i zaczął ją ściągać. Po chwili leżała gdzieś na podłodze.

Dłonie Lorenzo wjechały po koszuli pod marynarkę, zahaczając o coś. Oderwał się na chwilę od chłopaka.

\- Czy ty masz tam noże? – Zapytał nieprzytomnie.

\- Emm, tiaa. Na wszelki wypadek.

Lorenzo spojrzał mu w oczy, rozbawiony.

\- Szedłeś ze mną do teatru? Jakie zagrożenia się mogły tam kryć?

\- Mnóstwo. Teraz też się przydadzą. Zawsze mi powtarzają by uprawiać bezpieczny seks.

Lorenzo musiał się powstrzymać całym sobą by nie parsknąć śmiechem.

\- Ale suchar.

Zrzucił z niego marynarkę i niezwykle seksowną uprząż na broń, i przyciągnął do siebie by pocałować mocno. Zaczął rozpinać jego koszulę, gdy poczuł dłonie chłopaka na swoim nagim brzuchu.

\- Na Lilith. Nie powinniśmy zwolnić?

\- Zwolnimy jak będziesz nagi.

Czarownik posłał mu gorące spojrzenie spod rzęs. Co ten chłopak z nim robił.

Andrew przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując jego twarz dłonią.

\- Możesz rozpuścić włosy?

Gumka magicznie zniknęła, a jego dłoń powędrowała do uwolnionych włosów. Były gęstsze niż wyglądały w kucyku i ładnie pachniały.

Kiedy je podziwiał, Lorenzo rozpiął jego koszulę i zaczął sunąć po jego gładkim torsie. Był cudownie wyrzeźbiony i całkowicie bezwłosy.

\- Lubisz to co widzisz? – Wyszeptał chłopak, bez tchu bo opuszki czarownika akurat trafiły na jego sutki.

\- Jesteś nieziemski.

Andrew zrzucił z siebie koszulę i pomógł to samo zrobić Lorenzo. A ten popchał go plecami na łóżko.

\- Poczekaj.

Czarownik zatrzymał się natychmiast.

\- Coś się…

\- Nic się nie stało. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że nie musisz… ukrywać… twojego znaku czarownika. Nie ze mną.

Szczerze mówiąc, Lorenzo kompletnie zapomniał, że miał na sobie glamour. Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie nie lubił swoich łusek, ale nie chciało mu się siebie odczarowywać. Nie widział wiele sensu, po tylu latach.

A seksu nie uprawiał już tyle czasu, że długi czas nie widział prawdziwego siebie.

Jednak słysząc te słowo od swojego Nocnego Łowcy zrobiło mu się miło. Zrzucił zaklęcie i czekał na reakcję.

\- O wow.

Lśniące złote łuski nie pokrywały go całego, pojawiały się w niektórych miejscach i zanikały pod skórą. Były na jego dłoniach do łokci, na szyi do obojczyka jak niezwykły naszyjnik i na brzuchu. Wyglądało to niesamowicie.

Gdy ich dotknął okazały się niezwykle gładkie.

\- Czujesz to?

\- Oczywiście. – Odpowiedział Lorenzo.

Złapał Andrew za nadgarstek i po chwili siedział na nim, pochylając się ku jego twarzy. Włosy utworzyły wokół niej aureolę.

\- Jesteś niesamowity.

 

Tej nocy badali swoje ciała i to co ich kręci, a co nie. Cała noc szybko im zleciała. Pomiędzy kochaniem się i rozmowami, ucinali sobie krótkie drzemki z których budzili się spragnieni siebie na nowo. Lorenzo czuł się jak jakiś napalony nastolatek lub może po prostu jak jego chłopak…

\- To trochę mój pierwszy raz. – Powiedział koło ranka Andrew.

\- Hmm?

\- Ci wszyscy faceci z którymi czasami byłem, nigdy nie szedłem „na całość”. Najczęściej szybkie numerki w pobliskim motelu. Wcześniej próbowałem sobie kogoś znaleźć ale nigdy nie wyszło.

\- A to mój pierwszy raz od 60 lat z Nocnym Łowcą.

\- Od ilu lat? – Andrew aż przewrócił się na łóżku oszołomiony.

\- Nikogo specjalnego nie poznałem przez te lata. I nie jestem miłośnikiem jednorazowych przygód. W sumie nie czuję jakiejś silnej potrzeby by to robić. W tym związku będziesz musiał wziąć na siebie rolę inicjatora.

\- Z przyjemnością. – Zażartował chłopak. – Gdy się rozruszasz jesteś niesamowity.

\- To dlatego tak słodko krzyczałeś.

Andrew zarumienił się.

\- Jesteś okropny.

\- A myślałem że _niesamowity._


End file.
